


Is it over yet?

by ZealousWriter



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousWriter/pseuds/ZealousWriter
Summary: [post 5x09]Jane and Rafael are officially over, at least that's what they think. But when Jane goes missing Rafael might start to feel differently....//violence and cutting warning





	1. Chapter 1

They were good now, Jane and Rafael were finally on the same page. Their co-parenting was going great and romance was out of the picture. Well, Jane was still getting used to that fact. Her heart was still a little heavy recently and she was working on moving on now that everything was really… over. But that didn’t stop her heart from glowing every now and then around Rafael, she continued to wonder if he still had feelings for her too. 

It was a Saturday morning, Rafael was heading over to Jane’s (Alba’s) house and he noticed a silver sedan parked outside of his apartment. Something resonates within him, he felt as if he had seen it before, but being in a rush to leave he didn’t think too much about it. When he reached Jane’s house, Jane opened the door with a smile. She was wearing a lilac summer dress that huge tight to her curves, along with come silver dangling earrings. She took her breath away, like always, Raf was about to tell her she was beautiful…. But he remembered he couldn’t. Rafael was tired of being second place to Michael, and when she finally choose him it was too late, yeah it was too late… right? And no matter how much his chest hurt every time he saw Jane they were truly over, but were they really? Was there still a chance? That thought continued to echo in Rafael’s head at that moment.

“Mateo, get over here, your Dad’s here” Jane yelled into the house, “You can come in”

“Oh yeah, thank you” Rafael strolled into the house cautiously.

Mateo then quickly bounded up, and hugged his dad.

“Ready to go” The boy nodded to his father and they headed out the door.

Jane waved goodbye as they headed to the car, and she closed the door she noticed a silver sedan pull up the street but paid no mind to it. Jane turned and rested her head against the back of the door and sighed. Her chest hurting once again at the site of Rafael, but it was over… it had to be. She then crossed the room to sit on the couch and start working on her new novel. JAne had a terrible case of writer's block recently, and with the house to herself today she was hoping she could be inspired. SUddenly there was a knock at the door, she swiveled in her place and headed to open. Thinking it was probably Rafael forgetting something she didn’t check the window panel first. Jane caught a quick glimpse of the man with curly hair… then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby got the call at 6am on a Saturday, he didn’t want to be awoken at that time but he duty calls. Sin Rostro had told him to kidnap Jane, a strange request with specific instructions of course, but Rose (Sin Rostro) always had a plan. So Bobby did as told, and now had Jane laying down in his trunk tied up, an easy feat.   
***

Jane work up in a dark room, there wasn’t a single light on. Her head hurt substantially, ringing still echoed in her ears, and she felt a cool dried liquid that had run down the side of her face. Jane already knew what it was…. blood, dried blood from the blow to her head. If it was that amount of dried blood, she knew she had been there a while, but she had no concept of time at that point. The other thing she knew was that she was tied to a metal folding chair, she could feel the cool metal against her hands. These were the facts, she just kept collecting these small facts in a list in her head, maybe they would help her escape. Jane was so scared, more than she had ever been in her life. More than when she even lost Mateo, she didn’t want to die. But keeping this list of details in her head calmed her down, it calmed her as the tears began to stream down her face. 

***

“Hey Rafael have you heard anything from Jane today?” Xiomara’s voice was calm but unsteady as she spoke over the phone.

“Um, no, we don’t really talk that much these days, but I saw her this morning when I picked up Mateo.” Rafael said, he pulled the phone down from his face to check the time and saw that it was 11pm.

“Well, Alba just called me, she’s really worried, Jane never came home and she was actually supposed to stay home all day. If you hear from her, can you let me know?” Xo spoke her voice shaky.

“Yes of course, and let me know if you find her.” Rafael replied, now worried as well.

After he hung up, Rafael sat down on the couch with his legging thumping up and down. He called Michael, Petra, and a few of Jane’s friends but no one knew where she was. This was strange for Jane, she was the responsible one, she would never leave and not tell anyone where she was going. 

The next day with no word from Jane’s family, Rafael decided to pay a visit to Alba’s. When he go there he already had an unsettling feeling. When he knocked, Alba immediately opened the door with a sad smile. 

“She hasn’t turn up yet, Ximara said when it hits 48 hours we’ll file a missing persons report, until there is nothing we can do” Alba said in Spanish.

Rafael nodded, “Hey, could watch Mateo for a few days, I’m sure you don’t want to be in the house alone. I’m going to search some places and see if I can find Jane.”

“You still love her don’t you..”

“Maybe… I do, but right now I just really miss her”

“Me too. I’d be happy to take Mateo”

And with that Rafael said goodbye to Mateo, and headed out. But after Alba closed the door he noticed something sparkling on the ground of the porch. He reached down to spot once of Jane’s silver dangling earrings squished partly under the welcome mat. When he pulled it out he noticed the spots of blood on it. He lost his breath for a second, Jane wasn’t just missing she was hurt. Turning his head to the window of the house, he saw Alba content playing a game with Mateo. He didn’t want to worry Jane’s family anymore, so he decided to keep this news to himself. Rafael raced to his car, the search was on.


	3. Chapter 3

After checking the Marbella and questioning Jane’s coworkers Rafael was on to his next location with no new information. But as he marched out the white and blue foyer of the hotel, he remembered something. More Like someone, Rose, she had taken Mateo before and killed multiple people at the hotel she could have taken Jane. But quickly he remember she was back in jail… but Luisa wasn’t. And his mentally unwell sister could be easily manipulated by her wild lover. So he took off in his car towards Lusia’s apartment. 

When he reached Lusia’s apartment Rafael knocked aggressively against the wood door, and finally she opened the door.

“Hey brother” Luisa opened the door with a smile.

“Where’s Jane!” 

“What do you mean?”

“I know you have her” Rafael said as he charged into the apartment, and started poking around.

“Hey what the hell? I don’t have Jane.”

 

“Well she’s missing and I know you’re still working with Rose”

“What I’m not working with Rose”

“Wait you’re not” Raf asked, shocked.  
“Yeah, I haven’t been the prison in forever, you can check with them even”

“Okay, and I will” Rafael replied, but from the calm tone of Luisa’s voice he knew she was telling the truth.

“Well someone took Jane, and I think it’s one of Rose’s people who did it. Can you help?” Rafael asked desperately.

“Yeah definitely, don’t know Rose’s people very well, but I can stop by the prison”

Then suddenly Rafael’s phone starting ringing, and when he answered it was a video call. 

“Jane!”

***

Jane wasn’t sure what time or day it was when the lights turned on, but she began to take in her surroundings. She was in a metal storage unit from what she could tell, and the room was completely empty besides her. A man with curly brown hair started to approach her after closing the door to the unit. 

“Hello Jane, my name is Bobby. I’m Rose’s… assistant if you’d like to call it that” Bobby said, Jane tried to scream but forgot about the cloth gag in her mouth, Bobby just laughed at her attempt.

“As long as you corporate and don’t leave, you’ll be fed and well taken care of. And as long as Rafael gives me what Rose wants, then you won’t be hurt either. Then once the demands are fully met you’ll be returned to Rafael and finally free! Great, so just enjoy these couples of days okay.” His voice presented with calming laugher despite the fact Jane wasn’t in a happy situation.

“Alright, now how about we give Rafael a call.” Bobby pulled out an ipad and then started to film Jane with the screen face her. 

***

“Jane!” Rafael scream as he saw her face on his phone. She was trying to mumble to words but the gag prevented her, Rafael could see the longing in her eyes as the tears started to stream down her face. He could see the red blood on her face coming from a gash on her forehead. 

“Jane I’m going to find you okay, just hang in there” Rafael squealed into the phone.

Soon the camera pivoted and a man’s face was on the screen.

“Bobby?!” Luisa screeched from behind Rafael.

“Oh hey Luisa, I’m so sorry but I’m going to have to miss our brunch tomorrow” Bobby said with a nervous laugh, he had messed up. Rose had instructed him to not reveal his true identity to Luisa but that probably wasn’t that important to the plan, right? 

“You know him? “ Raf asked.

“Yeah, he’s my neighbor” Luisa said surprised.

“Hello, guys. I’m Bobby as you know, Rose’s protege. Anyways I have someone you want. Sweet old Jane!”

“I’m going to kill you” yelled Raf.

“Ah no no no, we have some rules. Here how it goes, Rose wants Luisa and you want Jane. So we make a trade. Bring Luisa, to the location I have just sent to you and you’ll get Jane back”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not giving up my sister”

“Well for every hour you don’t give up Luisa, Jane gets a few cuts” Bobby smiled as he said this, pulling up a jagged knife to the camera. Then he turned the camera on Jane and dragged the knife quickly across her upper arm. Her screamed rang out, sending a sharp ping into Rafael’s heart.

“Stop!” screamed Rafael, “I’ll give you Luisa.”

“Great, see you soon” And with that Bobby hung up the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Rafael’s heart was hurting, the girl he loved was in pain and he didn’t know how to save her without risking his family. It was no more prevalent than ever that he couldn’t live without her and he would risk everything to be with her. The past few hours Rafael felt lost with her, when he finally got her back he knew he was going to ask for a second chance. Because if he had to live in a world where they couldn’t be together then it would be a melancholy world. 

Rafael turned toward his sister, “You have one hour to find her, or I’m turning you in”

“Yeah, I get it, come on follow me” Luisa said calmly

Rafael followed Luisa to Bobby’s apartment, she took out a bobby pin from her hair and opened the door.

“I’ve got some skills” Luisa spoke with a giggle, “Bobby works for Rose, but he isn’t that smart. Rose has been short staffed ever since going to jail. He’ll definitely leave will be clues around his apartment about Jane’s location.”

After 30 mins of digging through Bobby’s stuff, Rafael found a receipt in the trash can.

“Luisa come check this out”

“What is it?”

 

“A receipt to some storage locker”

Looking at the address, Luisa said “Yeah, he always said he was visiting his mom’s place around there”

“This must be it, you stay here, I’ll go get here”

Quickly Rafael jumped in his car, he had now 20 min before Jane would be hurt again, 

***

When he reached the storage unit facility he had no clue where to go, he started running down the aisles of units hoping to hear something. Then there it was, Bobby’s voice. Bobby was talking nonsense about Game of Thrones, but Rafael had found the unit. Raf slide the door open and saw the pair before him, and he ran towards Bobby. With a quick right hook the scrawny man was now passed out on the floor. And then he turned and saw her, Jane was screaming through her gag. The now tears of joy were a river, and her tried to wiggle free from her binding even as blood gushed from her wounds. 

“Jane, hang on” Raf said as he raced over and untied all her bindings. 

“Thank you” was all Jane was able to mumble once free.

Even though she was bloody and sweaty Raf pulled her into a tight hugged, and then his eyes started to tear up. They both began to sob.

“I thought I was going to die” said Jane.

“I thought I was never going to see you again” said Rafael, a smile creeping across his face.  
He pulled away for a second and started into her brown eyes, she cocked her head confused. And then he kissed her, it was a passionate and longing kiss. It was like their fears and troubles were finally gone. The word over erased from his head. 

When the kiss ended Rafael said, “I love you, and I miss you, and I can’t live without you. Will you give me another chance, please don’t say it’s too late.”

“Yes, I love you too.” Jane said, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Alright let’s get you some help” Rafael said, as he started calling for the police and an ambulance.

And as they waited for the ambulance to arrive, they sat there talking, holding each other, finally together again.


End file.
